


Christmas shopping

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: I had so much trouble deciding what Steve would get everyone for Christmas.





	Christmas shopping

The first Christmas Steve has out of the ice, Natasha takes him Christmas shopping. 

“C’mon, Rogers, it’ll be fun. Tons of people, lots of Christmas lights, super loud tinny Christmas carols, overpriced commercialism bullshit everywhere…”

“When I come from, we were lucky to get an orange in our stocking!”

Natasha throws a scarf at him. “Stop your grousing, now let’s go!”

She takes him to Central Park, and they go in all the shops to find the perfect gifts for all their friends. For Bruce, he buys fancy tea. For Thor, he finds a metal polishing kit that he hopes works on the heart of stars. For Clint, he finds fuzzy hawkeye socks (“Fuzzy socks, Nat, really?” “Trust me, he’ll love it.”). For Dr. Foster and Pepper and Darcy, he finds (Nat finds) nice things Steve wouldn’t have thought of. He gets stuck with Tony, because what do you buy a millionaire who has everything?

“All you need to do is be there, Steve.”

“Just be there? Isn’t rude that I’ve bought everyone else a gift?”

“People buy him things all the time to win his friendship. Just have a drink with him on Christmas day. Don’t let him be alone.”

“If you say so.”

They walk through central park, admiring the giant Christmas tree and the pond and the thousands of Christmas lights everywhere. As they pass over a bridge, Steve says, “You know, I just realized I forgot one more person.”

“Who’s that?”

Steve stops. “You.”

Nat shakes her head. “You don’t need to get me anything, Rogers.”

“What if I want to get you something?”

“Nah, I’ve got all I need.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She smirks. He can see the Christmas lights reflected in her eyes. 

“Nat?” He sets down the shopping bags he was holding.

She doesn’t say anything. 

He slowly reaches out and runs a finger down the fuzzy scarf she’s wearing. Then he wraps his fingers in it and pulls her in for a kiss. 

When they break a part, he presses his forehead her hers and she says, “Told you. I’ve got all I need.”

They finish their walk hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much trouble deciding what Steve would get everyone for Christmas.


End file.
